


The Word of Your Body

by kaci3PO



Series: The "Sex With Josh Fixes Everything" Universe [2]
Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their best communication happens when they're not using words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word of Your Body

They fall into bed that night already tangled together, Josh wrapped around Aidan tightly and kissing him for all he's worth. He can't stand the guilt in Aidan's eyes even though it's always there and he's done far worse than refuse to go back to his ex…sire or whatever it is that they were because Josh is afraid to ask and doesn't really want to know. He doesn't want to think about Bishop's fingers touching Aidan the same way that Josh is right now, doesn’t want to know if it was amazing and awkward like he and Aidan always are, or soft and fond the way they are right now, or rough and hard the way he and Aidan will never be. He doesn't want to know which of those things Aidan prefers, either, because he's pretty sure he can't compare to an immortal being who's had centuries to pick up tricks.

"It's okay, it's okay," Josh repeats over and over while Aidan tugs both of their shirts off. "I've got you, I'm here."

Aidan's mouth closes over Josh's pulse point and he arches up into it deliberately, making sure Aidan knows that Josh trusts him not to bite.

"Josh—" Aidan says when he's finished leaving a hickey there. "I need."

"Okay. Tell me."

But Aidan doesn't, not for a long while, because kissing and rocking against each other and sliding their hands over each other's bare skin is far more appealing than words.

It's not until they've both shimmied out of the rest of their clothes and Josh is going down on Aidan with as much gusto as he can manage, his cheek bulging with the weight of Aidan's cock heavy on his tongue, that Aidan finally hands Josh a bottle of lube wordlessly and Josh figures out what he wants.

He doesn't stop the blowjob for a second—not just because Aidan needs the distraction right now but also because Josh has found that he actually kind of loves sucking cock and Aidan says he's really great at it—while he flicks the bottle open and spreads some over his fingers. They've only actually gotten all the way to fucking once, that very first time when Aidan fucked Josh in his own bed and Josh rode his cock hard, because every other time they really do mean to, but then Josh comes all over himself while Aidan is fingering him open—turns out he really likes being finger-fucked, too—and Aidan comes down his throat while Josh is eagerly sucking him off—"to get him ready" is always the excuse, but they've got lube for that. Josh just gives really good head and has a great time doing it and they both know it—and somehow or other, they both end up satisfied and fucked-out without ever actually moving on to full-on fucking.

So even though Aidan told Josh during that very first time that he wanted Josh to fuck him soon, they've never actually gotten around to it until now. Which is fine, because when better to fuck your best friend for the first time than when you're reassuring him that you don't think he's a monster?

Aidan doesn't love being finger-fucked like Josh does, he's just eager to get Josh inside him, so Josh doesn't waste a lot of time and make a big show of it like Aidan would if the situation was reversed. He just stretches Aidan open and gets him slick, and doesn't bother asking if Aidan wants him to use a condom because Aidan never does. He bitches every time that he can't give or get an STD and neither of them will get pregnant, so _really, Josh, there's no fucking point_ and Josh bitches back about _but the mess, it's so gross_ and Aidan makes some kind of joke about getting each other filthy and Josh marking his territory and it's so terrible that Josh tries to forget it ever happened even if he desperately clings to the memory of what happens after they finish arguing.

So he doesn't bother asking because Aidan hates them and hey, it's Aidan's bed so he can deal with the resulting mess. He just curls his fingers against Aidan's prostate and asks, "How do you want it?"

Aidan doesn't answer verbally, just tugs at Josh's free hand until he slips his fingers out and lets Aidan move him where he wants.

Aidan tugs Josh down onto the bed beside him, then rolls onto his side, lifting his knee up and pulling Josh flush against his back. He tilts his head back and captures Josh's lips for a kiss, all awkward angles and too much stretching, and then pulls Josh's arm around his waist.

"Are you trying to get me to cuddle you?" Josh asks. He'd thought Aidan might try to cuddle him after the first time they had sex, but he hadn't and anyway, that was after, not _during_.

"I want to know that you're willing to."

"Sometimes, you're ridiculous," Josh tells him, but pulls him closer anyway, groaning when his cock presses right up against Aidan's hole. "Can I?" he asks, and Aidan nods, so Josh pushes in and doesn't think about anything but the sound Aidan makes, this breathy little moan of contentment.

Josh doesn't speak after that, just rolls his hips against Aidan, shifting until he finds the right angle to make him pant for air he doesn't need. It's not really a good position for fast fucking or even particularly deep fucking, but it's good for what Aidan needs right now. Josh wants to tell him how good he feels or to break the silence, but there's nothing to say with words, really, just the sound of Josh's labored breathing and Aidan moaning desperately and rocking back onto Josh's cock.

"Josh," Aidan groans. "Josh—"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to hold back. I want you to come."

It takes Josh a moment to realize what Aidan is talking about, and then he feels it. He's tense everywhere, holding back his hips from how fast and hard he wants to fuck into Aidan, holding back his lips and fingers from touching him too much and freaking him out, holding back his words so he doesn't babble and say the wrong thing. Everything feels precarious but if Aidan's giving Josh permission to let go, then damn it, he's going to.

His fingers skate across Aidan's chest and down to his hips without Josh realizing he'd let them move at all, curling around Aidan's cock as Josh rolls them both over, up onto their knees. He swore after the last time that he wouldn't ever have sex with Aidan in this position again—it took Aidan about two hours after his orgasm before he started in on the "doggy style" jokes and when even Sally started coming up with ones of her own, Josh crossed it right out of his list of possibilities—but it feels so much better this way and Aidan's back arches so perfect for him that it doesn't take very long at all for Josh to lose it, coming inside of Aidan until it drips all over his own groin and Aidan's sheets. It's just as gross as Josh thought it would be, but it felt so damn good.

Except Aidan hasn't come yet and Josh feels more or less like an ass.

"Hey," he says softly, "didn't I do it right?"

"You did it fine," Aidan promises him, flopped out dramatically on his back with his hand curled around his cock. "Just…I usually need it a little bit rougher to come while I'm being fucked."

"Did you—did you come when Bishop—"

"Yes," Aidan answers evenly, and strokes himself from base to tip slowly.

"Oh."

"He sucked at blowjobs, though," Aidan adds after a moment. "Fangs in the way and all."

It takes Josh a moment to get the hint. Bishop may have been great at fucking Aidan, but he sucked at blowjobs. Josh is fine at fucking _and_ great at blowjobs, so he still comes out ahead. After taking a moment to have a rather immature snicker over his pun, Josh realizes there's a second, and more urgent, hint to what Aidan said.

"Oh," he says stupidly. "You want me to—"

"It'd be nice. Since you're so good at it."

"Yeah?"

"The best."

"And you're not going to make any jokes about dogs licking things or tongues wagging or—"

"Would I do that?" Aidan asks innocently, and Josh can tell that this, whatever this is, is helping Aidan at least a little bit, if he can tell jokes like that at a time like this.

Josh rolls his eyes but obligingly settles himself between Aidan's thighs. After a moment's hesitation, he lowers his lips to Aidan's balls and laps up what's left of his come from when it dripped out of Aidan earlier. It's not nearly as weird as he expects and he gives himself a moment to suck each one into his mouth before he moves up to Aidan's dick.

Josh distinctly remembers not liking this at all the first time he did it. He's pretty sure his exact words were, "Oh my God, I am never giving or asking for another blowjob ever again. No one should ever have to do that." And then a few days later, Aidan had Josh spread-eagle on the bed being finger-fucked so hard he was just this side of begging to be allowed to touch his cock and get off, and Aidan had grinned in an entirely evil way and answered, "Blow me."

Turns out it just took practice. And was really, really fun once he got the hang of it. It's been his preferred method of getting Aidan off ever since.

He returns his mouth to Aidan's cock, sucking him in as deep as he can. Josh is working up to deep throating and he's actually kind of excited to try it. Aidan just grins at him fondly whenever he tries to take too much and rubs his fingers over the bulge in Josh's cheek.

And it occurs to him that he can make this happen quicker, can get Aidan to come hard down his throat, if he can just manage to push Aidan to the edge. And, well, maybe Aidan's not as fond of being finger-fucked as Josh himself is, and maybe Josh isn't as good of a fuck as Bishop was, but Josh was pre-med and he could find a prostate in the dark with both hands tied behind his back.

Which might be fun, actually, because Aidan keeps teasing Josh with the promise of rimming him so good one day that Josh comes just from that.

Except everything is messy and his come is still in there, and Josh is going to have to like, scrape his own skin off to get clean after this, but it's so worth it when he's rubbing his fingers across Aidan's prostate while hollowing his cheeks around Aidan's cock, and Aidan keeps gasping his name and rocking down into his mouth and onto his fingers.

"Josh, fuck, Josh—"

Josh curls his tongue around the head of Aidan's cock, looking up at him with eager eyes, and that's all it takes for Aidan to fall over the edge and force Josh to catch him.

When it's over, Josh has a spectacularly sore jaw—which he kind of likes, because it's really the only time his muscles actually ache outside of transforming and this is so much better than that—and they're both lying in a disgusting combination of both of their come, sweat, and the blood stains that follow Aidan wherever he sleeps because Josh has told him over and over again to not drink blood in bed and does Aidan ever listen? No. No, he does not. And every fiber of Josh's being wants to throw them both in the shower and burn the sheets—possibly the mattress too, depending on how far that wet spot has soaked through—but Aidan is pulling Josh towards him again and Josh needs Aidan to be okay far more than he needs to satisfy his OCD.

"Thanks," Aidan says when he's finished tangling their legs together. "You know what I said about Bishop wasn't supposed to be an insult, right? You're really good at it, Josh, I swear. My body's just…trained, I guess, to only come when it's rough."

"I can do rough."

"Yeah, you're a real animal in the sack," Aidan says dryly, so Josh punches him on the arm. "Really, Josh. I wouldn't want you to. I _like_ that you're…I don't know, gentle or whatever. My body's just not used to it yet."

"That and my excellent blowjobs."

Aidan cracks a small smile. "Yeah. You're—fuck, I wish you could appreciate just how many people I am actually comparing you to. You'd realize what a compliment it is that you're the best."

Josh shrugs. "Don't know, don't care. You're not a monster anymore."

Aidan seems momentarily stunned into silence at that, then he pulls Josh into a hard kiss. He doesn't say a word, but Josh doesn't need him to. For all that they like to bicker and bitch at each other, sometimes their best communication is when their mouths are otherwise occupied.


End file.
